


To not to be...

by ChoiPpotto



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiPpotto/pseuds/ChoiPpotto
Summary: In a world so full of rules where spotlights and voices become too suffocating, some truths must be kept secret to be safe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	To not to be...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic with no specific couple in mind, just a situation that came to me and I decided to keep it in this way.
> 
> Characters? Real people? Is up to you. I hope U have some fun reading this lil one.

The room was still dark but some light was already coming in through the window when he felt the stroking on his hair and the light kiss on his lips. He doesn't responded, hadn't he exactly woken up. Just turned around hugging the pillow. He could even heard the door being carefully opened and closed before going back to sleep.

It had been a busy week, but although exhausted from the rush, any opportunity to escape it all had to be seized. It wasn't as if they had all the freedom in the world, but away from the prying eyes and the deafening noise, doors and curtains drawn, they were each other's only.

Their thirsty lips pressed against each other's, their hands sliding ever more boldly over their bodies. The clothes that once had been dropped by the corners of the room. He had enjoyed all the warmth of skin-to-skin contact, his breaths intertwined in almost endless kisses. He wanted them to be really endless. In the arms of the person he loves, how could this be wrong? There, holding each other, lightly caressing until they both fell asleep, knowing that the next day one of them would wake up alone. Almost as if everything was just a dream. When does it ends?

He woke up to the ring of his cell phone. An assistant reminding him of the day's appointments and what time the driver would be waiting. He sat on the bed and looked vaguely around, still having some difficulty opening his eyes wide. After a long shower, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and rehearsed some smiles. Back in the bedroom, already properly dressed, a metallic reflection on the nightstand made him smile. "You fool!" he said in a low voice, taking the delicate object between his fingers. He put it in his pocket, took his jacket and suitcase and left.

*****

The venue was already bustling when he arrived late in the afternoon. He greeted the people around and headed to where he was supposed to be. The smile widened on his face as he crossed his eyes with the person he had not said goodbye to in the morning. The casual and fun greeting had been enough for the necklace to be passed into the owner's pocket. There they were just what the world around them wanted them to be. For beyond the stealthy exchanges of glances, there are many things that no one needs to know.


End file.
